Can I trust in you forever through this?
by victoria.rodriguez.790
Summary: The way things can always change, and if Harry had gone to Hogworts What if Sirius had not really died? And if your enemy is your friend? After all, who is the new teacher? Read, will not regret it!


Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Express Hogworts, Ron ate chocolate frogs, while Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet, and Harry just stared absently out the landscape, because in fact his thoughts were in London next to a complete stranger when he had met in a bar, she had not said his name, but it was different for him, he loved Ginny, but it was a pure love, but not with that woman, it was passion and lust, so the saw could not take her eyes she was wearing black jeans with a black coat and boots with the same color, with hair that was as black as the feathers of a raven, the milky white skin that fully contrasted with that green expanse that those eyes were so green and transparent like crystals, which were a real mystery. And that night we both met and surrendered to what they felt, it was like an electromagnetic current had attracted them and that night was Harry Potter, the boy who survived lost their virginity with a complete stranger in the dark, only illuminated by the moonlight, she at no time said his name, just heard moans and whispers, nothing m ore and was waking up alone and without any sign was at that moment he was pulled from his thoughts by Hermione very indignant saying:

- But this is absurd! Snape, Dumbledore's murderer and you want it or tried and is still named director of Hogworts, bastard son of a bitch! Harry ta you listening?

Harry shook his head taking pictures of the night with its unknown and looked at Hermione and Ron who expected a response from him, but he had to be honest, at least with them who were their best friends, but he managed to pay minimal attention what your friend said, then spoke in a voice a little tired:

- Sorry Mione, I was not paying attention ...

Ron had watched his friend was odd, he thought at first that he had not yet supero Dumbledore's death, of course everyone still had not completely overcome, but he thought he was better, but the truth is that it was not that was something hidden, then said with a mouth full of chocolate frogs:

- We realized, in true Harry, what's wrong with you man? Has walked away with thinking and weird, something happened on your vacation?

Harry got up at once and shut the door of the car and made sure no one was coming to snoop your conversation because he was determined to tell them what had happened, then sat in front of them and said, trying to keep calm while tapping his fingers on each other as a way to calm down:

- I need to say one thing to you, but can not tell anyone, especially went to a bar in London and met a girl, she was so different and mysterious at the same time that what attracted me, not only by beauty, but I felt a strong magic in it, but she looked like a witch and then nós..Nós ... We had sex, I lost my virginity to her. Worse, I do not even know who she is or where she lives, when I gave myself to me she was gone, I just know that she was older.

Hermione and Ron looked appalled, Hermione did not expect it to be "that kind", but not condemned just wanted to know what led to this, but of course, the hormones, but now he could think of Gina, the girl was completely in love with Harry and she sonhesse with it was able to die, then said a little nervously:

- Wow, Harry! You really took me by surprise but if I were you forgot, it ta holding you back and now we can have no distractions because of hunting horcruxes.

Ron did not know what to say, on the one hand, he was happy for his friend, after all, he was a man and had also been the first time with Lila in the previous year, which was his biggest mistake, but his friend did not even without knowing the woman, she did her first time to be special, but then remembered her sister, who had seen Harry since age ten at King's Cross station for the first time had fallen for him, they dated, but ended due Harry wanting sure it was something that Ron was fully in favor but did not want to see her hurt, nor your friend then said, trying to sound enthusiastic:

- Congrats dude! But Mione ta certain, we can not divert our focus! But probably will not see it ever more expensive, and I must admit, you were brave, but now we have a big problem, the snotty is the new director of Hogworts, Horacio will teach Potions and DADA and we have a new teacher who will teach us ways variety of defense, but nobody knows who é.Sabe, it was bad to put up with Snape as a teacher and now even more that he is a death Eater and is our new director.

Calm down, it was too much information to his head, as well as Snape was the new director of Hogworts? After all he had done, the least he deserved was to receive the kiss of the dementor, Dumbledore trusted him, was the only one he trusted and he had done it, but it would not go unpunished, then said with some bitterness in his voice :

- He is a traitor and we will find a way to prove to everyone that he is a dinner and that he killed Dumbledore, it will not stand ...

Hermione sighed wearily and looked around her, she knew that I would end up saying it was a loud thud, but needed to be said, it was as if all the effort they made was not valid, they all passed so far, seemed Voldemort had actually won, but they still had a trump card in the hands, but still, Harry chose to situate the true reality they were living:

- Harry, the question is ... The ministries, the highest positions were taken by Death Eaters, we're dead, Hogworts many things were changed, new laws were stipulated and I'm sure that was so we could do nothing and ...

Before Hermione could finish a very cheerful Gina entered into the wagon quite lively, and Harry could not help but notice your beautiful smile, white skin, red hair as shiny and silky fire and blue eyes, but there was something, was not over the same thing, it meant a lot to him but maybe not in the same way as before, then their eyes met, he could see the happiness of him to see him, he smiled sheepishly and she said:

- We've arrived and already we á Harry!

Ron and Hermione at the same time looked at the boy, giving him a look of guilty, but he logotratou means of defense is reckless:

- I have not said anything since we broke up and I did not give any hope that we would go back!

Ron sat beside him while Hermione was packing his bag and tapped on his friend's back saying:

- I know the face, but the way you ended it gave her hope that after all this is over you will resume dating, but I wonder how she'll react when you know ... You know. ..

Hermione's eyes widened and he played the boy in him the coat itself, as if the warning and said angrily:

- Do not speak it aloud Ron! Who knows if Gina listens to us!

After the crash no longer exchanged a word, just went in carriages and then the boats up to the castle, which apparently still looked the same, but was not, as he entered Harry felt his scar burning, as a warning, but he knew a black aura that had spread by could see each go to their respective tables of their homes, but the odd thing was to see Snape sitting in that chair, which belonged to his dear deceased director, with a smile ironic in could not even touch the right food, he only managed to hear Gina's sweet voice say to touch your shoulder for him to face him:

- Harry, you have to eat ...

Harry smiled at the concern of the girl touched his hand gently, which was a mistake because her eyes lit up and a beautiful smile came over his lips, he did not want to see sad, but would not it Ilidi because that woman does not get out of your head, but just that moment when Snape seriously began to speak:

- As the new director of Hogworts, I think you already know, but for those who do not know already warned, I believe that many things have changed and I am SENDING they accept the changes made carefully by me and ministry ...

Harry saw him glaring with his eyes, but saw that he was looking for someone and then his expression became suspicious, not as confident as a few seconds, but he soon returned to speak without first students to notice:

- But as the old order and the deceased Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, he asked in his will that a person of that class for you this year, defense, defense of various kinds, for you to be prepared for everything, you can get ... Morgana Malfoy.

At that moment the door of the common room opened, a tall woman dressed in leather pants, a black blouse inside and a leather coat saw Harry almost falls, could not be ... Hermione noticed jitters friend and whispered in his ear:

- Harry, what happened? Were you nervous suddenly, what happened?

Harry saw her sit down and stared at her as she sat beside Snape, totally different from the woman who knew the old air sovereignty of Malfoy and the coolness of Black, she saw, but showed nothing, but then his scar began burning, he then looked at Hermione and said trying to hide the pain:

- Is it Mione, I'm sure, so sure I think she might be a Death Eater ...

Voldemort was sitting at the big table, just at the head of the Malfoy Manor table, all table diners were enjoying the banquet of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the man had his head down and had an apprehensive look on her face, while, woman had a mischievous smile on lips, but both were being watched by Voldemort while he stroked the head of his snake Najini, he looked for malicious Bellatrix who moved into the food from his plate without the least interest and said with his creepy voice and cold:

- Bella my dear, you barely touched the food.

Bellatrix raised her dark eyes to stare at the "master" something that few knew was that she felt him and his stuff disgust, she hated herself for participating in many things he had told her to do it, but she had a reason to do so a secret. Narcissa's sister saw the distant look and do not hesitate to tease her saying:

- Yeah Belinha, made his favorite dish ...

Bellatrix looked at her sister and then by mere seconds then looked away quickly to the plate and continued to play with watched every move, she was very beautiful, even though a common beauty but classical era, but he did not want any in your way, if she was able to kill Sirius Black, then it would be able to do that Serbian then said after taking a long sip of his wine:

- Did you read the newspapers today Bella?

Bellatrix shook her head and Rodolfo threw the newspaper in front of her, she tried to suppress a smile full of happiness, Morgana, her little girl was alive! Alive! She looked at the teacher and said a little afraid, but at the same time safe :

- And what you want my Lord?

Voldemort looked malicious, he wanted that woman lonje his way, he had never sent a service and it was not met, but that woman was alive to take their morale, he wanted dead Morgana, because she could be his end was not was beside her, then said with a "sweet" voice:

- I want you to go Hogworts, Severus will help her get there, and I want you to kill Morgana.

Bellatrix felt her heart being crushed, she could not kill that little girl she saw grow up and put her to sleep, the girl who was like a daughter to her, she saw him die in such a way early, murdered at the age of seventeen in front of the ministry, but she was there, she could help, then stood and said firmly:

- As you wish my Lord, now if you'll excuse me, I'll collect myself, I have to rest, as I recall, Morgana same young man was a great duelist and by nature a very powerful witch, excuse ...

She could not lose your girl, and was also a great opportunity to find out if Sirius was free.

Harry was sitting in front of the tomb of Dumbledore when he felt a presence behind him, the floral scent could only be one person, sat next to Harry watching the stars and put her hand on his arm saying softly:

- Harry, can not keep blaming yourself forever, you could do nothing to stop them, they were so many, even for you ...

He took her hand and smiled saying,

- Thank you Gina, but I just wish he was here, maybe things were easier and did more sense, not to mention that I lost everyone I loved ...

Gina gave him a gentle smile and stroked her face, as she loved him, since he had seen the first time she knew that one day they would be together, then said:

- Not all Harry, you still have me ...

She leaned over to kiss him, but he turned his face, he liked her, but did not want her in danger or suffering because of it and feeding false hopes, then left without saying a word and left escorted him away with eyes and felt them get wet with tears, which soon fell as she loved him ...

Snape was heading to her new room, agra eventually everyone would respect him, everyone would know who he was, they would pay for much humiliation they did pass, but then he saw the woman, the mistress of green eyes more incredible and dangerous than he knew, he took Morgana's arm forcefully making them sticking poison the bodies and said:

- So Albus put you in his will, he should be freaking out right, but who would have thought you would be still alive and then put your feet here, but come on time made you well, is more beautiful ...

Morgana pushed Snape who hit the back wall with the minimum of its total strength, then gave him a wry smile, he seemed to have forgotten how dangerous it could be, how much it was an abominable creature and said folding his arms against chest:

- You asshole nasty, apparently got his wish, but I guarantee you that Potter boy, that people talk so much since I got will put you and those Death Eaters in place of you in hell!

Snape laughed and said:

- More than feline tongue! I see that not much has changed since the last time we met, but come on my wanted to admit me, just between us, death is like and the best, as it is being betrayed by the people you most years.

Morgana was very temperamental, she was up to Snape and punched on the face of the man who started bleeding, he wiped the blood and looked at her laughing at his panting and their expression of hatred on his face, he approached her and grabbed her arm and said threatening:

- Apparently you did not learn much from that lesson, but do not worry, I'll find out where you've been all these years and even more, you will pay me for the punch Morgana ...

Morgana was not afraid of him, she was no longer afraid of anything or anyone, much less him, she hated him and had his disgust and said breathlessly:

- If I were you that is taking care of me, now, let me go ... Anda Snape, ME LOOSE! ME LOOSE!

Harry walked down the aisle saw that scene, Snape and Morgana were arguing and understood for what it was not pleasant, it does not diexaria him to touch her, then approached them and said slowly and seriously:

- Wide she Snape.

Snape looked at the boy and started riri, Morgana barely believed in who was seeing, they saw not since that night, she did not even know his name, so he was a witch, she was taken from her thoughts by saying Snape:

- So cocky Potter came to save the damsel in distress ... As always meddling where it is not called, it is not Potter ?!

Morgana's eyes widened in disbelief, she had gone to bed with Harry Potter, a boy of seventeen, she could not have done that, then she said in a trembling voice:

- You ... you're Harry Potter?


End file.
